


Happiness

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Kara returns to her apartment after the crossover to find Mon-El waiting.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my lovely friend Mare. Happy Happy Birthday!
> 
> It's my first ever attempt at a Karamel fic so I hope it's okay. No beta, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of the Arrowverse.

 

“Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick!”

 

When Kara and Alex came back through the breach from Earth One into Kara’s apartment after an eventful couple of days in Central City the last person she expected to see was Mon-El.

 

“Where was I?” She couldn’t help but feel defensive. “How is that any business of yours? What are you doing here?”

 

Mon-El looked down at his feet, suddenly realizing he had no right to be here asking these questions of Kara. He just didn’t know how to shut it off. Kara was the love of his life and she had been missing for DAYS. And he’d been waiting to speak to her.

 

“I’d better get going.” Alex nodded at Mon-El and made a quick exit.

 

“Well, are you going to answer me?” Kara was angry but she was also overjoyed to see him. She couldn’t seem to turn that last part off. She loved him with her whole heart and she couldn’t seem to move on. But he’s MARRIED she reminded herself. And before she could stop herself - “Where is your wife?”

 

“Gone.”

 

“Gone? As in gone out for milk? What do you mean?”

 

“Imra loves me and she knows what you meant to me. She left so I could be with you.”

 

“What?!” Kara began to pace. Wow, this was A LOT to process. “How do you feel about this?”

 

“I’m hoping since you didn’t say no right away, I’m feeling...optimistic.” The last word sounded a little less confident.

 

“So you are going to leave your wife for me? Are you sure? I don’t want you to have regrets, regrets can be the worst and you are marr…”

 

Mon-El cut her off with a kiss and when Kara didn’t push him away he deepened it. When they stopped he cupped her face in his hands. “Kara Danvers, I love you. Please give me another chance?”

 

Tears welled in Kara’s eyes. Was this a dream? “Yes, yes! Of course, yes. I love you, Mon-El now kiss me again!”

 

*****

 

Mon-El and Kara spent the next couple of days cocooned in Kara’s apartment making up for lost time. Yes, a couple of times Kara had to rush off and be Supergirl but Mon-El completely understood. They were in a deliriously happy honeymoon phase.

 

They were cuddling on the couch watching Christmas movies when suddenly a breach opened in Kara’s apartment and Barry Allen appeared.

 

“Oh no! You are kidding me! We just saved the world!” Kara stood shaking off the blanket that been around her and Mon-El.

 

“Why do you assume I come bearing bad news?” Barry looked offended.

 

“You are right, that wasn’t fair. Do you have good news? Are you and Iris making another attempt at a wedding?” Kara smiled.

“Well, about that. We actually got married right after you left. So all good there. This is actually about Oliver and Felicity.”

 

“Oliver and Felicity need our help?”

 

“If by help, you mean attendance at a wedding and reception, yes.”

 

“Oliver and Felicity are getting married? Wow, things change fast on Earth One.” Kara smiled. She was so happy for them. She got to know them both better on this past trip.

 

“Oliver and Felicity?” Mon-El spoke for the first time.

 

“Mon-El, welcome back?”  Barry seemed unsure of how to handle this situation.

 

“Oh no, Barry. We are all good now.” Kara reassured.

 

“So, he’s not married anymore?”

 

“Getting divorced,” Mon-El confirmed.

 

“Not sure what I should say. I’m happy you guys are happy.”

 

“Thanks, Barry.” Mon-El smiled from the couch.

 

“So, when is this Olicity wedding?” Kara piped up.

 

“You know Oliver would hate that nickname.”

 

“Why do you think I said it?” Kara smiled.

“It’s actually today. They kind of eloped with Iris and I so they are having a vow renewal and reception in Star City this evening.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yes, wow. Felicity, contacted me to see if you could come as she wasn’t sure how to contact another earth but she did admit it would be really cool if she could learn.” Barry smiled.

 

Kara turned to Mon-El, “wanna go to a party?”

 

“Count me in!”

 

“Hold on Barry, we will get out of our comfy and into our pretty clothes and we will be right with you.”

 

“I don’t wear pretty clothes,” Mon-El mumbled as he followed Kara to the bedroom area of her apartment.

 

*****

 

The wedding was beautiful. Lots of twinkle lights and Oliver and Felicity were practically glowing with happiness. Not, that Kara thought Felicity was pregnant - there was nothing else getting in that perfect dress. She had loved Iris’ dress but Felicity’s was more her style.

 

“Kara!” I’m so glad you could make it.” Felicity rushed toward her and pulled her in for a hug. Kara loved how Felicity just made you feel welcome, plus this woman had saved her life. She would always have a special place in her heart for her.

 

“Felicity, what a beautiful bride you make. That dress is BEYOND AMAZING.” Kara could not help but gush.

 

“Yes, Oliver is having a hard time keeping his hands to himself!” Felicity laughed before she blushed realizing she had probably said too much.

 

“Who could blame him! Felicity this is my boyfriend, Mon-El.”

 

Mon-El held out his hand. “Nice to meet you. I understand you saved Kara’s life, I’m forever in your debt.”

 

“Oh, it was nothing! I’m so glad to see you two here together!”

 

“You saved my heart, Felicity.  Thank you.” Kara pulled her in for another hug.

 

“Hey Kara, so glad you could make it!” Oliver smiled. Kara could not help but notice how much happier and at peace Oliver seemed when he was with Felicity. He was a very different person than the man she met last year. She was so glad they found their way back to one another. 

 

“It’s nice to see you again, Oliver. Congratulations!”

 

“Thanks! I am a very lucky man!” He looked lovingly at his wife. “Felicity, we actually need to go first dance, cake, bouquet - you know all the fun stuff!”

 

Felicity laughed and turned to Kara and Mon-El. “Duty calls. But we will talk later. Maybe even dance?”

 

“For sure! Come find me when you have a moment.”

 

As Kara watched Oliver and Felicity walk away, Mon-El whispered in her ear. “Pretty soon, that will be us.”

 

Kara smiled because she knew he was right. 


End file.
